Le jeu
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Shônen-ai très soft!


**Auteuse: **ashdonela  
**Disclaimer:** Enfin un où je peux le dire: ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, je les aimeuh :p  
**Note:** Et oui c'est un original, je sais que c'est pas le but de ce site, pardon. Mais j'avais envie de le poster, voyez-vous. C'est une oeuvre assez ancienne mais à laquelle je me suis beaucoup attachée, même si elle me fait une drôle d'impression quand je la relis... Lisez et donnez-moi votre avis!

**Ce journal appartient à Will et Ethan_, et à Maddy si elle était toujours là._**

Elle est livide. Les yeux clos comme par un sommeil éternel. Ses lèvres sont bleues. Ses cheveux ne brillent plus. Elle est allongée là, sur ce satin rouge… Le rouge n'est décidément pas sa couleur. Et d'abord, que fait-elle ici ?Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ni toi,

ni moi ne voulions faire cela. D'aucuns diraient que le jeu est allé trop loin, qu'il est terminé. Moi, je dis que cela marque le début d'un jeu différent. Je dis que c'est encore et toujours un jeu, un jeu qui a pour prix la vie. Maddy a juste perdu. Ethan, tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Moi non plus. Nous avons joué avec la mort, maintenant la mort veut jouer avec nous. Mais si on reste ensemble, elle ne peut rien nous faire… Pas vrai ?Nous sommes en sécurité. A deux, nous pourrons la battre. La mort de Maddy était nécessaire à notre survie. De toute façon, elle s'est elle-même jetée dans ce piège. Alors on doit continuer, pour lui prouver qu'on est pas des poules mouillées. Pas vrai Ethan ?On doit gagner le jeu.

De quoi je parle ?Mais de tout !Et tout à commencé en cette journée d'hiver, d'ennui mortel… Quelle neige il y avait dehors ! Alors tu m'as appelé pour qu'on sorte. Mieux vaut s'ennuyer à deux dans la neige, que tout seul chez soi. Quand je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, je suis tout de suite descendu sans prendre la peine de m'habiller chaudement…Ouh, comme je l'ai regretté ! Il faisait un de ces froid, comme si un couteau m'avait transpercé la peau. Alors tu es rentré en riant et tu as refermé la porte derrière toi. Nous avons monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, et j'ai enfilé des vêtements chauds. On a parlé de nos futurs projets pour ton anniversaire. Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ?Douze ans, il faut marquer le coup….On projetait de faire une fête. Mais je coirs que nos projets sont compromis par les évènements récents, n'est-ce pas ?Je te passe le relais Ethan. A bientôt. Will

_Je reprends donc l'histoire là où tu l'as arrêtée, Will. Après que tu te sois couvert (emmitouflé serait plus exact…) Nous sommes sortis. Nous avons traversé le village jusqu'au champ. Il y avait déjà plein de gosses partout, avec des luges, ou des skis. On s'est assis tranquillement dans un coin. Madeleine n'a pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez rougi par le froid, nous bombardant de neige en riant. Je pouvais lire l'excitation du jeu dans ses prunelles sombres._

_« Eh, les poules mouillées !Vous êtes pas cap' de me suivre dans la forêt ! »_

_Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et on a éclaté de rire, avant de nous lancer à sa poursuite, laissant nos empreintes dans la neige toute fraîche. Je m'en rappelle bien. On la suivait de près et j'étais sûr que nous allions gagner. J'avais raison. Mais curieusement, c'est pas si génial d'avoir gagné. Ce jeu n'était que l'expression des pulsions morbides de trois gamins en manque de sensations fortes. Will, je crois que je vais te laisser continuer. Il est tard, je dois me coucher. Je te vois donc demain, et n'oublie pas notre promesse. Je t'aime. Ethan._

Bon, alors je continue…Mais dis-moi, Will, tu te rends compte de ce que tu écris ? « Je t'aime ». imagine que ma mère tombe sur ce journal…..Elle s'inquiète déjà et trouve que nous passons trop de temps ensemble. Sa seule peur est que je vire ma cutie et que je tourne gay. Elle est pas très tolérante et rêvait de me voir finir avec cette chère Maddy. Je sais bien que tu n'avais pas d'arrière pensée en écrivant cela, et moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais évite cela ou fout un cadenas à ce putain de journal, merci pour moi…. Bref, on a suivi Maddy, comme toujours. Sur le lac gelé, d'abord. Il a craquelé, et on a ri. Quels inconscients, quand j'y repense ! Ensuite, l'orée du bois. Tu t'es cassé la figure et je t'ai ramassé. Mais l'entrée dans la forêt marque un passage. Alors avant de continuer, on devrait parler de nous, pour ceux qui nous liront. Je vais te décrire, et tu feras pareil, OK ?

Alors, premièrement, tu t'appelles Ethan et tu vas avoir douze ans. Mais tu es plutôt petit pour ton âge. Tu es brun, une couleur de cheveux commune, mais tes yeux sont très beaux : bleus limpides. Voilà pour le physique. Ensuite, je peux dire que tu es très gentil et innocent. Que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Que tu culpabilise beaucoup trop à cause de la mort de Maddy. Ce n'est pas notre faute, personne ne sait qu'on était avec elle. Je peux aussi dire que je crois bien que tu es le premier meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie. Et que quoiqu'il arrive, on le fera ensemble, qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne. A demain, Will.

_C'est une bonne idée. Désolé pour ce que j'ai écrit, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas causé de problèmes… Alors, moi aussi, je dois te décrire ? Je crains d'être un peu partial dans cette tâche, Will. Mais je vais essayer. Tu t'appelles William Gregory. Tu as déjà douze ans, depuis le 9 janvier dernier. Tu es bien plus grand que moi, blond, les yeux verts. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es beau. Je ne suis pas bien placée pour juger, mais les filles le disent. Par contre, il m'arrive de douter que tu as une conscience, en ce moment…Si moi je culpabilise trop, c'est que je le fais pour nous deux. Tu es aussi mon premier meilleur ami et la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Et je veux bien perdre, si tu perds avec moi, ce sera gagner, parce qu'on sera ensemble, pas vrai ? Mais si je ne me trompe pas, perdre signifie autre chose, dans le cas présent, pas vrai ?Mais j'accepte cela aussi. Alors, je prie pour que l'on gagne, Will. Prie aussi, on ne sera pas trop de deux. J'ai installé un système de fermeture à ce journal, et je te le re-dis, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. A demain. Ethan. PS : continue l'histoire, maintenant._

Ethan, tu me fais trop penser à une fille qui écrirait à une amie. Tu es un incorrigible rêveur sentimental. Si on gagne, tu vas avoir un choc en découvrant le monde. Mais peut-être que tu n'est pas si innocent qu'il n'y paraît….En tout cas, je continue l'histoire. On est entrés dans la forêt. On avait tellement peur qu'on se tenait par la main comme des fillettes. Maddy avait raison quand elle nous traitait de poules mouillées. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu rajouté son nom sur l'entête ?Bref, on est entrés. Malgré le soleil, il faisait noir, comme toujours. C'est cela le charme de cette forêt, quel que soit le moment où l'on y vient, on ne trouve rien d'autre que le noir. Au bout de quelques mètres, on avait perdu Maddy. Mais cela aussi, c'était normal. C'était l'heure de la chanson. « Maddy Maddy Maddy montre-toi, Ma petite Maddy on est là, Prend garde au jeu, prend garde au feu, Maddy Maddy ne perds pas, ou tu sais ce qu'il t'en cuiras ». C'était toujours Maddy qui tenait ce rôle. Elle était amoureuse du danger. (Et de toi aussi je crois). Ce jour-là, Maddy ne répondit pas. On pensa qu'elle nous testait. Alors on a continué à jouer comme d'habitude…..Oups, je dois te laisser. Ma mère vient de rentrer. A demain Ethan. Will. P.S: Très astucieux système de fermeture!

_Quelle horrible journée nous avons eue !Je pense que tu seras passé au-dessus de tout ça, comme d'habitude. Mais cet hommage à Maddy c'en était un peu trop pour moi. Surtout quand Olivia s'est mise à rire pendant la minute de silence. Tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs, toi… Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas. Moi je te dis tout. Mais tu es un peu renfermé, pas vrai ? Bon. Je suppose qu'il faut que je continue l'histoire, maintenant. Bon. Bien. Alors… On a continué à marcher en la cherchant. En fin de compte, Le Jeu n'est qu'une sorte de cache-cache, rien de plus. On pensait que Maddy nous avait semés plus vite que d'habitude, mais on a suivi le parcours quand même. Droite, droite, gauche, la rivière gelée, gauche, tout droit jusqu'au vieux pin… Et puis on ne la trouvait toujours pas… On l'a appelée, parce qu'il était tard. Il fallait qu'on rentre. Ce que je vais dire maintenant, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple. Mais je suis content que tu n'es pas été à la place de Maddy ce jour-là. Je crois que je te préfère à Maddy. Elle est trop… Je ne sais pas exactement. Peut-être trop exubérante, excitée. Mais je crois bien que tu l'aimais, alors j'arrête là. Moi je suis d'un naturel plus calme, non ? Will, on ne finira pas comme Maddy. En tout cas tu ne finiras pas comme Maddy. Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas à nouveau, ni à moi et surtout pas à toi. Oh là, j'ai presque honte de ce que je viens d'écrire. Je l'effacerai si cela ne t'étais pas destiné. Parce que toi, tu me comprends, pas vrai ? Amis pour la vie. Ethan._

Ethan, t'es franchement irrécupérable. Tu serais pas un garçon ben… Je jurerai que t'es une fille. Non, sérieusement… Mais en fait, t'as raison, comme toujours. Je crois que je te comprends. Pire, je crois que moi aussi je pense la même chose. J'ose à peine t'imaginer à la place de Maddy. C'est trop horrible. Je l'aimais bien pourtant, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'étais amoureux d'elle, bon sang !C'est pas elle que j'aime. Je l'aimais pas ! Et puis de toute façon… Enfin, bref. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis, et ça me tue de dire ça. Je sais bien que je suis renfermé, mais bon, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors non, je suis pas fâché. Juste fatigué. Je réfléchis trop en ce moment. Pas seulement à propos de Maddy. Bon, je continue. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne veut l'écrire mais il le faudra bien :On a trouvé le cadavre de Madeleine Rose Newbury, gisant au pied du Grand Pin, ce jour-là, vers six heures du soir. Maintenant que je l'ai dit, je compte sur toi pour raconter la suite. C'était assez dur comme ça. Mais je le répète : Ne te torture pas, on a TROUVÉ ce cadavre, c'est pas nous qui l'avons tuée, on a rien à se reprocher, Ethan. Mais quoique tu écrives après, renforce la sécurité. J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un à ouvert mon casier aujourd'hui. Il ou elle n'a pas réussi à ouvrir la fermeture, mais soyons prudents. Notre journal commun ne semble pas être passé inaperçu… Amis à la vie, Amis à la mort, cela ne va pas mieux comme phrase de conclusion ?Will.

_Le cadavre. Je m'en rappelle tellement bien que j'en fais des cauchemars. Désolé de parler comme une fille. D'ailleurs à propos de filles, félicitations. Tu sors avec Lucy, pas vrai ?Je crois que je suis jaloux. Mais enfin, puisqu'il le faut je continue. Même s'il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. On est restés pétrifiés devant le corps. Puis je me suis agenouillé près de Maddy et je l'ai légèrement secouée. Elle a tourné ses orbites vides vers moi. On lui avait arraché les yeux. La neige au pied du pin était rose. C'était une jolie couleur. Will, cette couleur m'obsède. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Cela finira par se savoir qu'on a trouvé le corps. Rien n'est longtemps secret ici. Un village si petit où tout le monde se connaît. J'adorais cela. Et maintenant je trouve que c'est malsain. J'en peux plus. Will, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier, alors ne perds pas. J'espère que si on doit perdre, je perdrai avant toi. J'aurai pas à te survivre. Et si c'est le cas, je me suiciderai. Peu importe la façon. Mais si je dois mourir, je préfèrerai que cela soit par amour. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les héros. Et comme tu l fais si bien remarquer je suis un grand romantique. Will, si tu savais combien je me sens perdu…Et ce que tu as écrit avant me rassure un peu. Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis pas seul dans le noir. Nous sommes deux. Mais il fera bientôt si noir que nous ne nous verrons plus l'un l'autre. Si noir que même à deux nous serons seuls. J'arrête. Je ne sais plus ce que j'écris, ce que je fais. Il est tard. Bonne nuit et bonne chance avec Lucy. Ethan._

Si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais sortit avec Lucy, je ne serai pas sorti avec elle. Ton amertume est très perceptible, Ethan. Alors excuse-moi. Je vais rompre je pense. Notre amitié ne sera pas détruite pour une fille, si jolie soit-elle. Et je ne savais pas pour tes cauchemars. Je ne savais vraiment pas, Ethan. Alors pardonne-moi de t'obliger à rédiger ce journal. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir entraîné dans ce jeu. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et moi aussi je trouve ce village malsain et…Enfin, il y a une atmosphère assez étrange. Comme si un millier d'yeux nous observaient constamment. Pourquoi on ne s'en irait pas ?Ensemble. Ailleurs. Dans la lumière. Mais peut-être que c'est un piège. On est forcément attirés par la lumière, comme un papillon fou. Alors s'il y a un piège, c'est la lumière. Mais dans le noir, on ne sait pas où l'on va. Est-ce que l'incertitude est mieux que la certitude que tout va mal ?Mais si on reste dans l'incertitude, comment savoir quand tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pour l'instant, attendre. Attendre que le temps passe. Le temps efface tout, Ethan… Will.

_Je t'écris en vitesse, je n'ai pas le temps. On a ouvert le journal. Je dois savoir qui. La fermeture était cassée quand je l'ai repris, dans mon pupitre. Si quelqu'un voit ce qui est écrit ici, on est mort. Alors on s'en va. Oui, s'il te plaît. Allons-nous en vers la lumière. Je veux voir. Même si ce que je vois me fait peur, même si c'est horrible, ce sera réel. Dans le noir je ne vois que ces orbites creuses tournées vers moi, ce visage de poupée dérisoire. J'en peux plus, je sens que je vais craquer. Je vais perdre ? Tu crois que je vais perdre ?Mon dieu, je ne peux pas prendre la peine de fermer ce journal. Je vais te parler tout de suite. Pour te le donner et pour te dire que la serrure a été forcée. Ethan. PS : je ne suis pas jaloux de toi pour Lucy…Fais ce que tu veux._

C'est impossible. Le verrou a dû se casser tout seul…Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Sinon, on le saurait déjà…Le coupable se serait fait connaître, non ?Peut-être pas en fait. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. J'ai rompu avec Lucy. Je lui ai sorti la phrase bateau, mais j'aurai pas dû. Je savais pas quoi dire. « C'est pas toi, c'est moi… » Quel bel enfoiré je fais. Ethan, on s'en sortira. On est trop jeunes pour mourir, pas vrai ? Je m'occupe de la fermeture, au fait…Je pense que ça doit être bon, là. Pour une fois je vais essayer de

_Eh, Will, tu n'as pas fini d'écrire !En tout cas je crois que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est pas très important. Puisqu'on s'en va. Alors, on s'en va vraiment, hein ?Mais on aura le temps, tu crois ?Parce que je pense qu'on va perdre… Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu ? Pourquoi Maddy est-elle morte pour de vrai alors que nous jouions le rôle de ses meurtriers ?C'est comme une punition pour avoir bravé les interdits, brisé les tabous, fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ?Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans tout cela. En fait je ne comprends rien. Ou plutôt je comprends ta voix, toi, juste toi. Puisque je pense que… Enfin, bon. Alors j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire avant de perdre. Ethan._

Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas pu finir hier, mais je t'ai repassé le journal parce qu'on le fait toujours… Tu ne peux pas écrire ce que tu as à me dire ?C'est si important ? Mais Ethan…On ne perdra pas. Fais-moi confiance…Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup ce soir non plus. Ma mère m'appelle. Alors je te promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Will. PS : je t'aime, Ethan. Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème, pas vrai ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien écrit hier ?C'est bien ce que je craignais. Tu me trouves anormal, sordide… Mais moi je ne trouve pas. Pourquoi ça le serait ?L'amour ça a vraiment quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'on soit une fille ou un garçon ? Et pourquoi ? Tu connais « Fly me to the moon » ? Cette chanson de Sinatra ? C'est celle que j'écoutais l'autre jour. Le jour de la mort de Maddy. Ethan, j'ai écrit « je t'aime ». C'est pas mon genre. Mais je le pense et…Bon sang, je n'aurai jamais dû écrire une telle chose, je le savais !Pardonne-moi. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, mais par pitié réponds !SI on ne peux plus se confier l'un à l'autre on n'a plus…rien, Ethan. Le noir, c'est pire quand on a pas la chaleur de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas affronter le noir et le froid. Will

_Je t'aime. Je ne peux plus faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? Ethan._

Cela a le mérite d'être clair, Ethan. Mais pas très satisfaisant. En fait, l'amitié, c'est une forme d'amour…Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler de cela. On part ou pas ?Moi je dis non. C'est trop tard. On va perdre, on a trop attendu. Quand je relis mon « on ne perdra pas » je me demande ce que j'avais dans la tête… Perdre… C'est quasi sûr, Ethan, quasi… Alors il y a encore une petite chance que nous devons à tout prix saisir…Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Will

_Même si le temps presse, je te dois une réponse, une vraie. Alors je vais reprendre depuis le début de ce journal. Le premier « je t'aime » n'était pas une blague, un mensonge, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'aime réellement et c'est tellement bizarre que… En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est glauque. On est des garçons, après tout. En fait on est amis mais moi je le ressens différemment. Mais tu crois que si j'avais le choix, je…on…Enfin, toujours est-il que Maddy me hante pour une autre raison. Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais Maddy m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Je revois son image derrière moi. Elle m'accuse moi, directement, de sa mort. Mais, Will, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi. Quand j'ai dit que je n'aurai voulu pour rien au monde que tu sois à la place de Maddy, cela m'a torturé comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer tellement c'est vrai. Will, je peux pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu ne sois plus mon ami. Ensuite, en nous relisant, je me suis aperçu de plein de choses. Que signifie ce « Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime » rayé ?Will, si tu dis que tu m'aimes, je t'en prie ne dis pas les choses à la légère comme tu le fais toujours. On va perdre, alors je veux la vérité. Je ne te pardonnerai pas de t'être encore moqué de moi, tu sais… Et puis, on est vraiment pessimistes, avec nos on va perdre (compte combien de fois on l'a mis et tu t'en rendras bien compte !). Je voulais faire une confession à cœur ouvert. C'en est une, mais cela ne correspond pas à l'idée que j'en avais en prenant mon stylo ce soir. Une chose encore… On ne part plus. Ethan_

« Ce jeu n'était que l'expression des pulsions morbides de trois gamins en manque de sensations fortes… »Mais on n'a pas vraiment expliqué le jeu. Le jeu du mort. On n'ose ni l'un ni l'autre apparemment. Alors je vais le dire, comme d'habitude. Chaque fois, l'un de nous jouai le mort. Il courait dans la forêt. Puis les autres trouvaient son « cadavre » au pied de l'arbre. Implicitement, ils l'avaient tué. On préparait une tombe en creusant et on jetait le « mort » dedans. Il perdait s'il ne résistait pas. Généralement on parvenait à s'échapper. Maddy n'a pas résisté. On l'a poussée dans le trou. On n'a pas remis de terre dessus et on a fui comme des lâches. Quand moi-même je tenais ce rôle du mort, j'ai pas pensé un instant que cela pouvait être dangereux. L'était-ce vraiment ? Mais qui as-tué Maddy, si ce n'est ni toi ni moi ?Car ce n'est pas moi. Tu n'aurais pas non plus fait une telle chose. Il n'y a rien de magique là-dessous. C'est un tueur. Et nous aussi nous allons mourir. Car ce tueur c'est le Jeu lui même, la conjugaison de tous ces éléments : le noir, la forêt, le Jeu, une gamine seule et apeurée… En fait cela fait un peu mystique, et ça l'est peut être. On est à l'âge où l'on croit à ce genre de choses et je sais que tu veux y croire. Mais ce jour-là, le jeu se déroulait normalement. Tu as retourné Maddy. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle était morte pour de vrai. C'est là que le « jeu » cessa d'être un « jeu »… Et ce sera au tour de l'un d'entre nous de jouer le mort, bientôt. Et je pense que nous allons perdre. Alors ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire, car c'est de ma propre volonté que je le fais. C'est égoïste car cela risque de te blesser, Ethan. Mais c'est un risque à courir…Will

_Will, tu me fais peur. De quoi parles-tu ?Je ne comprends pas très bien… Non, en fait, je…Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, je crois. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il y a à comprendre est ce que je redoute le plus au monde. Alors ne le disons pas, d'accord ?Nous attendrons la fin sans en parler. Immuablement. Attendre que le temps passe, car il passe toujours. Il ne s'arrêtera pas pour nous. J'aimerai que nous puissions vivre simplement. En ne nous souciant que du temps qu'il fait et de notre envie du moment. Mais nous sommes enchaînés par des lois sinistres… Cela nous empêche d'être nous-même. Mais avec toi, je veux pouvoir être moi, alors même si c'est la dernière fois, on doit se revoir sans se soucier du lendemain et profiter de l'instant présent. Avant j'avais toute la vie devant moi, et cette vie ne me disait rien. C'est seulement quand on perd les choses que l'on comprend ce qu'on aurait pu avoir, la valeur des choses… Me voilà à philosopher bêtement comme tu détestes m'entendre le faire…Alors j'arrête, c'est promis. Mais… Ethan_

C'est quoi ce « mais » ? Cesse d'aiguiser ma curiosité comme ça, voyons. Tu sais bien que j'e n'ai aucune patience…Mais quoi ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?Si j'avais encore une vague, très vague idée d'où j'en étais, et bien maintenant, je suis perdu, bel et bien perdu… Je ne sais plus comment nommer ce que je vois, ce que je fais… Mais alors, qui je suis ? Je suis un gamin stupide qui a causé la perte de son ami. Un gamin stupide qui est pris à son propre piège. Et un gamin stupide qui ne se dérobera pas à ce qui l'attends mais fera tout pour en sauver son ami. Je te l'ai déjà demandé, ne m'en veux pas. Je t'en prie encore une fois. Je vais jouer pour nous deux, ainsi l'issue du jeu sera certaine. J'ai lu une phrase dans un livre. Je ne suis même pas capable de te dire cela avec mes propres mots. Alors je cite ici « Les amitiés particulières ». Je pense que tu l'as lu, ce livre. Et je pense que cette histoire a dû te tirer des larmes comme à moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas aussi sensible que toi. Notre fin risque d'être aussi tragique. Alors je te cite ces paroles comme si elles étaient miennes tant elles s'adaptent bien à ma situation. « Sache-le, si tu voulais l'ignorer encore, notre amitié s'appelle l'amour. » Will

_Will, j'ai peur, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu y es allé seul ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as pas le droit de tenir compte que de Tes sentiments sans penser aux miens.. C'est égoïste mais ton vœu ne sera pas exaucé… Car si tu pars, tu ne partiras pas sans moi, je te le jure. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas vivre non plus. Ainsi en voulant me sauver tu nous tues tous deux. Alors adieu, si j'ai mal interprété tes paroles, et que tu me lis. Sinon, a tout de suite et pour toujours. Et sache que je ne l'ai jamais ignoré au plus profond de moi. C'était comme une vérité gravée en moi depuis notre rencontre. Ethan._

_Ensuite, à ceux qui trouveront ce journal, j'écris quelque mots._

_Si c'est toi maman, dis-toi que je n'ai pas le même courage que toi qui peut vivre sans papa. Moi je ne pourrais pas rire pour deux, ni aimer pour deux. Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine. Mais peut-être qu'on reviendra tous les deux et qu'on oubliera tout. Il n'est pas interdit de rêver. Et il n'est personne à qui il soit interdit d'aimer. Qui que l'on aime, l'amour est la plus belle et la plus terrible des choses. Je sais que sous ma plume, celle d'un garçon de douze ans à peine, cela paraît curieux. Je sais bien que tout le monde me trouvera ridicule. Mais tant que je peux être avec lui, rien d'autre n'importe._

_Si c'est vous madame, vous la mère de Will, vous brûlerez probablement cela. Vous n'accepterez jamais notre amitié, pas vrai ? Je m'y suis résigné il y a longtemps. Vous m'en voudrez toujours d'être la cause de sa mort. Vous ne me comprendrez jamais. Aussi je vous demande de m'excuser même si c'est vain, parce que vous êtes sa mère. Adieu à vous aussi._

_Si c'est vous, monsieur, le père de Will, vous vous en remettrez à votre femme comme vous le faîtes toujours. Je vous renvoie au paragraphe précédent._

_Si c'est l'un de nos camarades ou de nos professeurs, vous en ferez probablement des gorges chaudes pendant des années. L'histoire de deux gosses qui ont joué à un jeu interdit. Une bien belle histoire que vous parviendrez à tourner en ridicule comme tout ce qui vous touche de près ou de loin. Mais un jour vous en comprendrez le sens. Un jour ça va vous retomber dessus. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler ainsi, mais puisque je ne parlerai plus jamais, je veux dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_Enfin si c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, qui ne me connais pas, ne jetez pas ce journal. C'est le témoignage d'un amour que vous n'avez pas connu mais que vous vous devez de respecter tout de même. Si vous avez été un tant soit peu ému de notre histoire, souvenez-vous de la leçon. Vouloir sauver quelqu'un par notre propre mort peut être un désir égoïste. Ne commettez pas notre erreur si vous êtes confrontés à ce choix._

Extrait du Journal local, daté du 7 février.

_**MEURTRE TRAGIQUE DE DEUX ENFANTS :**_

_Ce village fut, en moins d'un mois, le cadre de trois meurtres sordides… Les habitants vivent dans la peur._

_Aujourd'hui, vers quatre heures du matin, le corps du jeune Ethan Anderson et celui de William Keith Roland ont été trouvés au pied de l'arbre où fut trouvé le cadavre aux orbites vides de la jeune Madeleine Rose Newbury. Pourquoi un village si tranquille est-il soudain devenu le théâtre de ces horribles évènements ? Nul ne le sait encore, et l'enquête continue… Il paraît qu'un journal aurait été retrouvé récemment, mais aucune autre nouvelle ne nous est parvenue à l'heure qu'il est. Près des deux corps, un message a été trouvé. Cela semble être l'œuvre d'un fou. La police fait de son mieux pour élucider ce mystère…_

Message trouvé près des deux corps enlacés de Will et d'Ethan :

**Le jeu est terminé. Ils ont perdu.**

Deux gamins qui ont joué avec le feu avant d'être consumé par celui de leur amitié réciproque. Deux gamins qui ont peut-être moins vécu que vous, mais qui ont vécu l'un pour l'autre. Alors là où ils sont, s'il existe un au-delà, ils y sont ensemble. Le plus dur est de rester en arrière alors que l'être aimé n'est plus. Ils sont les deux gosses qui sont morts l'un pour l'autre. Par amour. A cause d'un jeu stupide.


End file.
